Code Geass: Roxas of the Neutrality
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: When two teens are captured and given the powers of Geass, they must protect themselves from both the Knights and Britannia, despite being on opposite sides! *Set in Alternate Universe. Anime/Manga elements differ. Implied AkuRoku, Sequel possible.
1. The Neutrality

_The year 2010............._

_The Holy Empire of Britannia has conquered Japan and stripped it of it's freedoms as well as it's name. _

_"Area 11." That is the new name of Japan._

_A boy named Lelouch fights the Empire for his sister's sake as Zero, the renegade leader of the Black Knights._

_One stands against him. Lelouch's best friend and a soldier in the Britannian Forces. His name is Suzaku Kururugi._

_But we do not focus on them this time.................._

_Instead we switch to an Austrailian boy who has traveled from independent Austrailia all the way here to Britannia sekintg a better life._

_His name is Roxas._

"Oh, man!"

Roxas is seen with many, many bags of luggage.

Another man is seen with him.

This man has red, spiky hair and marks on his face.

"Damn you, Axel!" Roxas yells to the man. "Why can't you carry you're own damn luggage?!"

"Hey, that's what you get when you lose at _Smash Brothers Brawl_." Axel replies. "That was very reckless, challenging me to a game you know nothin' about."

"Shut up!" Roxas says. "Anyway. You DO have our citizenship papers, right?"

"Duh." Axel replies as he takes folded up forms out of his pockets.

"Whew." Roxas says. "I've heard of what they do to people who aren't Britannian."

"Man." Axel says. "Look at these Britannians. They're like automatons. Ants on an anthill, huh?"

"Whatever." Roxas says. "Let's go."

* * *

We switch to the meeting place of Britannia's various leaders.

"But Prince Schneizel." One says. "The new Knightmare prototypes seem unstable."

Another chimes in.

"The ability to link one's mind to the Knightmare is a stupid pipe dream. No ordinary soldier could possibly handle all of the information entering the mind."

"Enough." Prince Schneizel yells. "Continue the tests. As long as there are Elevens, there are test subjects. I do not want excuses, only results! This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

We switch to the testing room.

A female scientist is being watched by Lloyd Asplund.

"Ah, Namine." Lloyd says. "How are the tests going?"

"Not very good." Namine replies. No human being seems to be capable of handling the power of the Geass Frames."

"The Prince will not be pleased. I hate it when he's pissy." Lloyd replies. "Ah, well. Continue on. With enough testing we will find those lucky few."

"Why is the Prince going to such lengths?!" Namine yells, tears pouring from her eyes. "WHY CAN'T HE JUST GET OFF HIS LAZY ASS AND DO THINGS HIMSELF?!"

"Relax, Miss Inuza." Lloyd says. "I will explain everything you need to know when the time comes. For now, just do your job, pretty please?"

Lloyd leaves the room and sees Princess Cornelia.

"How is the testing going, Lloyd?" She asks him.

"So-so, Your Highness." Lloyd says. "However, I was just on my way to the barracks to order the assimilation of more test subjects."

"Very well." Cornelia replies. "Carry on."

"Thank you, Milady." Lloyd says as he resumes his walk with an evil grin on his face and a twitch of his glasses.

* * *

"There." Axel says. "That's the last of it."

"These movers are fast as hell." Roxas says.

The two bewildered teens look on at what is to be their home.

"Definitely worth one hundred dollars." Roxas says.

"Well, now that we're officially moved in....." Axel says, caressing Roxas. "How about we break the new bed in?"

"Perv." Roxas says. "Eh, why not? I'm feeling dirty anyway."

The two teens enter the new room and begin kissing each other romantically.

However, they were not listening to the sounds and shouting going on outside their dwelling.

Britannian Soldiers are seen in Knightmares using certain weapons to immobilize various people outside of the city.

One of the soldiers shouts from his Knightmare.

"Check the houses and stores! Leave no Eleven uncaptured!"

That's when Roxas hears the sounds of battle going on outside.

"Axel!" Roxas shouts. "Listen to that!"

"Oh shit!" Axel says. "Roxas, we have to scram!"

The two hastily get dressed and leave their house from the back door.

The soldiers rendevous with each other shortly after.

"That should be the last of them." Soldier A says.

"Wait, Sir!" Soldier B says. "I'm still detecting two human readings west of here."

"Tch." A grunts. "Might as well send in the new guy. Riku!"

One of the Knightmare Frames and different from the heneric ones the soldiers are piloting. This one is black with white stripes on the sides. The center of the Frame also has a strange Heart insignia. (**For those who have played Kingdom Hearts, that is the Heartless insignia.)**

"What?" Riku replies.

"Go and intercept those two we just detected." Soldier A says.

"Must I do everything?" Riku replies. "I'm the one that's been doing most of the work."

The rest are silent.

"Oh, for-! Fine!" Riku says as he heads off in pursuit of Roxas and Axel. "Incompetent imbeciles."


	2. The Awakening of the Two Knights

Riku, the pilot of the unique Knightmare Frame known as "The Darkness", is currently in pursuit of Roxas and Axel.

"Damn it!" Axel says. "What are we gonna do, Rox? We can't escape a giant robot!"

"We'll think of something." Roxas says. "We have to."

Riku's Knightmare is within viewing range of Roxas's eyes.

"Rox! Behind you!" Axel screams.

Riku shoots Roxas with the same immobilization weapon used by the other soldiers.

"Roxas!" Axel yells.

Axel is shot, as well.

"Stupid Elevens." Riku says. "Always so easy to catch. Truly the very definition of pathetic."

"We aren't Japanese!" Roxas says to Riku.

Riku exits his Knightmare and walks toward Roxas.

"Don't you touch him!" Axel says.

Riku changes his pace and walks toward Axel. He then whacks the back of Axel's head with his gun.

Axel falls to the ground unconcious.

"Don't talk back to a Britannian, you pathetic Eleven." Riku says.

"Axel!" Roxas yells. "You damn bastard!"

Riku then walks up to Roxas and kisses him on the neck.

"It's such a shame that Lloyd has to destroy a perfectly handsome specimen like yourself..........." Riku says with an evil smirk.

Riku then knocks Roxas out in the same fashion as Axel.

"Oh, well." Riku says to himself. "That's life. You win some, you kill some."

Riku then laughs evilly to himself as he loads his prey onto The Darkness.

* * *

We switch to the scientist Namine.

"Now testing Number 234." She says to a recorder in her hand as she starts a machine near her.

Ten Knightmares are strewn across a very large room. Poeple are hooked up to these Knightmares via wiring.

Namine walks over toward a lever which controls the system.

"Now implanting Geass powers." She says.

The people are heard screaming as the Geass Powers are injected into their bodies via the wiring.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AIIIIIIIEEEE!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Namine centers the lever, ending the process.

She then looks at the results on a computer near by her.

She speaks into the recorder again.

"Test results negative." She says. "All subjects are dead. I estimate it is due to the vast amounts of power and information being injected into their bodies."

She turns off the recorder and sobs quietly.

"How much longer?" She thinks to herself. "How many more must be sacrificed?"

* * *

Roxas wakes up in a cell in an unknown location.

Axel is still asleep next to him.

"What happened?" Roxas thinks to himself. "Now I remember! That Riku guy knocked us out and must've imprisoned us here!"

That's when two soldiers are seen near his cell. They begin talking to one another.

"So, what's going on?" A says.

"More testing for the new Knightmare prototypes." B says. "All of the subjects have been destroyed so far."

"It's a useless idea." A says. "But hey, at least the world will be rid of more Elevens."

"True, that." B says.

"Me and Axel are in grave danger!" Roxas thinks to himself.

* * *

We switch to the headquarters of the Black Knights.

Lelouch, otherwise known as Zero, is seen with C.C, his aide.

"Lelouch." C.c says.

"What is it?" Lelouch says.

"I just sensed.....a new Geass activating." C.C says.

"A new............Geass?" Lelouch replies.

"Yeah." C.C replies. "But, that weird. It has the exact same signature as mine."

"Have you entered any new contracts lately?" Lelouch asks.

"No way." C.C replies. "Unless.................."

"Unless what?" Lelouch asks.

"Back during the Medival times, I entered a contract with someone else. That person was a pregnant woman. This reading isn't her, but her child."

"So, this child has inherited it's mother's Geass powers?" Lelouch implies.

"Looks like it." C.C says. "But Geass is not hereditary. Only a Contractor can give a person or animal Geass powers. It must be an anomaly."

"We should look into it." Lelouch says. "If it's a new enemy, we must destroy it as soon as possible."

* * *

We switch to this reality's version of the Knights of Round, the Kingdom Hearts.

"Ah." A red-headed boy says. "I'm finally out of that Knightmare! It's soooo stuffy......."

"Quit complaining, Sora!" A white-haired man says. "So negative. Me and Riku love our jobs."

"Stuff it, Ansem!" A girl says. "Our unit has just been created. You guys might like being mindless killers, but me and Sora have a little more finesse."

"Kairi." Riku says as he enters the room. "You spoil the little tyke too much."

"Care saying that to my face, Riku?!" Sora says, standing up and looking Riku straight in the eyes.

"Why?" Riku asks. "So I can look at you're ugly mug some more?"

"Enough, you guys." Ansem says, getting in between Sora and Riku. "We have our next mission. The Intelligence Agency says that they have sighted Zero and that he is currently in Area 11 stirring up the Elevens there. Now gear up and shut up."

"Spoilsport." Riku and Sora say in unison.

* * *

Roxas and Axel are seen in their same cell, both are awake now.

"I feel like a Grade-A sucker." Roxas says.

"Why?" Axel says.

"Even though Britannia's economy is the best............" Roxas says. "I'm stupid enough to say 'Oh, let's move there even though they kill innocent people there almost every day and torture them from within their line of power!' I'm sorry I got us into this, Axel."

"It's okay." Axel replies. "As long as we have each other, then it's a good way to go."

"Axel.............." Roxas says.

A Britannian soldier opens their cell with a keycard.

"On your feet, scum." He says. "You're about to be used as lab rats. Be thankful that you aren't executed. You owe Lloyd Asplund you're lives!"

The soldier directs them to the Knightmare-testing Lab.

Namine greets them.

"So, these are the last two test subjects?" She asks the soldier.

"Yeah." Soldier says. "These two were all we could scrounge up. The others have already been tested on, right?"

"I was just about to start when you entered." Namine says. "Very well. Hook them up, then."

"Yes, maam." Soldier says. "Move, Elevens."

He shoves Axel and Roxas up to the two Knightmares yet to be tested on.

He starts on Roxas first.

He climbs up the ladder to the Knightmare's cockpit with Roxas half-heartedly in tow.

After pinning Roxas into the cockpit, the tubes are automatically injected into Roxas' system.

"Shit!" Roxas says. "That hurts!"

"Good!" Soldier says as he heads toward Axel next.

"No!" Axel says. "Take me instead of him!"

After forcing Axel into the other Knightmare's cockpit, the Sldier returns to Namine's side.

"Maam." Soldier says. "May I ask for the honor of watching the testing unfold?"

"Denied!" Namine says. "This is classified."

"Very well." Soldier says.

The Soldier leaves the room.

"Why are you doin' this to us?! Axel says.

"I'm sorry." Namine says tearfully. "I'm so very sorry............."

She pulls the lever.

The Geass power is injected through Roxas and Axel's veins.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The teens scream as the power courses through their bodies.

All of a sudden, a Knightmare comes crashing through the wall.

It is none other than Lelouch and C.C. in the Shinkiro Knightmare.

"The Blond boy over there is the one my Geass is reacting to, Lelouch!" C.C sdays to Lelouch. "The others do not matter!"

"Understood." Lelouch says.

"Transition Cannon, fire!" Lelouch says as he fires the cannon, destroying all but the two Knightmares that Axel and Roxas are hooked up to.

Lelouch then runs out of the Knightmare and uses his Geass on Namine.

"You will overlook this mess and tell the Prince that the tests need more time. Okay?" Lelouch says.

Namine, under the Geass' power, agrees. "Yes, Master Zero."

"Good. C.C! Get the boy!" Lelouch says. "By the way, Miss. We're taking this Knightmare off your'e hands, too."

"Got him!" C.C says as she enters the Shinkiro with Roxas in tow.

Lelouch re-enters the Shinkiro and leaves the lab.

Axel, who is barely alive, thinks to himself.

"So they left me, eh?" Axel thinks. "Fine. As long as Roxas is okay..................."

He loses conciousness again.

As Namine awakens from the Grap of the Geass, she notice that Axel is still alive.

"So, he can take the pain of the Knightmare?" Namine says "At last. The killing can stop............."


	3. Black and White

Roxas wakes up to see a green-haired girl eating pizza.

"Finally awake, huh?" She says.

"Who-?" Roxas starts.

"You must be the remaining experiment." Lelouch says, walking into the room in his Zero costume.

"You all rescued me, eh?" Roxas asks. "Oh, crap! Axel! Where's Axel?!"

"We were forced to leave him behind." C.C says.

"No!" Roxas shouts. "Why?! Why not me?!"

"There was no time to be picky." Zero says. "Besides, you've piqued our interest."

"Piqued you're interest?" Roxas asks. "You left my friend to die just because I'm different?"

"He is safe." Zero says. "There are people there who are taking care of him."

"Anyway..........." C.C says. "Have you heard of the term 'Geass?'"

"What's a 'Geass?' Roxas asks.

"It's something like a superpower." Zero explains. "You do not know of it yet, but Geass flows through you're veins."

"You people are crazy!" Roxas says. "No way an average joe like me has this stupid power."

"Actually, one of you're ancestors had it and it passed on to you." C.C says.

"Hmmm............" Roxas says.

"We would like you to use you're abilities to serve our cause." Zero says.

"Forget you people." Roxas says. "I have a friend to save."

"That power alone will not gain you you're friend back." Zero says. "You cannot take on Britannia by yourself. That would be very foolish. Join us, the Black Knights. Through our power, we will destroy Britannia and gain independence for the rest of the world."

"Screw the rest of the world!" Roxas says. "These pathetic countries can destroy each other for all I care! All I want is Axel!"

"Of course, we shall save you're friend as well." Zero says.

"You promise?" Roxas asks.

"Of course." Zero says.

Roxas holds his hand out.

"If you really mean it, then shake my hand." Roxas says.

Zero reaches out only for Roxas to pull his arm back.

"Don't shake......unless you _mean it!"_Roxas says, extending his arm again.

Zero shakes Roxas's hand and turns to C.C.

She knows what to do................

* * *

We switch to Axel, who has woken up in the Medical wing of the Britannian palace.

"Where...........?" Axel stutters.

"Oh? Your'e finally awake, my little experiment!" A man's voice says.

Axel sees a man with blue hair, glasses, and a goofy smile on his face.

"My name is Lloyd." The man says. "I cannot believe that you passed the Tests!"

"Where's my friend, Roxas?!" Axel yells.

"Oh, you mean the cute blonde?" Lloyd says. "He was captured by the Black Knights. They are the ones who destroyed my beautiful lab!"

A girl with a schoolgirl's outfit and a boy with a white robe enter.

"Ah!" Lloyd turns to them to talk. "Cecile! Suzaku! This is him! This is the Chosen One!"

"Hi there!" Cecile, the girl says, waving an arm. "Welcome to the Britannian family. This is Suzaku, the Knight of Seven."

"Hello." Suzaku says, looking Axel up and down.

"Holy crap!" Axel says. "I've been kidnapped!"

"No, no." Lloyd says. "We took you in. You would have died under a pile of rubble unless Suzaku hadn't fished you out. Besides, we gave you new powers, so you need to be thankful!"

"Lloyd." Suzaku says.

"Yes?" Lloyd replies.

"He is merely in shock." Suzaku says. "He will grow accustomed to us. Why don't me and Ceclie show him around in the meantime?"

"Fine, fine." Lloyd says. "Oh, by the way, My most hot hothead. If you try anything funny, this thing will beep and 'KA-BOOM!' You will shatter into a million pieces............so be a good boy now."

"Come with us, Axel." Cecile says. "Ignore Professor Lloyd. He's usually in his own little world."

"Try snapping him out of it with you're cooking, Cecile." Suzaku says, chuckling.

"Hey, be quiet!" Cecile says. "You said that you liked my Miso Soup!"

Axel looks at Lloyd with a "What's goin' on?" look while the other two continue to bicker.

Lloyd just shrugs his shoulders in response.

"Let us go, Axel-kun." Suzaku says. "In the meantime, Lloyd. Please finish the preparations for Axel's Knightmare Frame."

"Oh, goody!" Lloyd says. "Finally I can use those blueprints."

The trio leaves Lloyd to the weird concoctions that are his mind.

"So, what's going on now?" Axel asks Suzaku.

"You will be assigned you're room and Knights uniform." Suzaku says.

"Knights?" Axel asks. "You don't mean as in Knight of Rounds, do you?!"

"I do." Suzaku says. "Our Knights of the Rounds were originally twelve members strong, but have been reduced to eight since then. You will be the Knight of Eleven."

"But why?" Axel asks. "Not only do I not know how to pilot a Knightmare, but I have no skills."

"That Geass of yours will be a great asset to yourself as well as to Britannia." Cecile says.

"According to our intelligence.............."

* * *

We switch to Roxas, who has just joined the Black Knights.

"Ah, a new recruit." Someone says.

Roxas turns around to see General Toudou.

"You must be the person that I'm hearing so much about." Toudou says. "Zero says that a new person with specific qualifications has joined our ranks and has become one of his main subordinates."

"Well, I have no clue what qualifications these are, but I'm just worried about my friend Axel." Roxas says. "He was captured by Britannia."

"Well, since the Knights are Britannia's enemies, we will eventually storm their fortress." Toudou says. "We shall save your friend then."

"Thanks." Roxas says. "I guess......."

A man walks up next to Toudou.

"My name is Ohgi Kaname." Ohgi says. "I am the Deputy Officer."

A woman walks next to Ohgi while sneaking glances at Toudou.

"I am Chiba Nagisa." Chiba says. "One of the Four Holy Swords who serve General Toudou."

"Nice to meet you all." Roxas says. "My name's Roxas."

An Intercom blares announcements.

"ALL BLACK KNIGHTS REPORT TO THE MAIN PODIUM."

"That's our cue." Toudou says. Come, Roxas. Let us go.'

"R-Right." Roxas says.

The Black Knights all gather at the podium to hear Zero speak.

"My Black Knights." Zero says. "At last the time has come to crush Britannia!"

The Knights cheer Zero on while Roxas listens out of curiosity.

"Britannia has been cornered and has summoned a flying fortress known as Damocles." Zero says. "It is Britannia's final mode of defense. If we capture that fortress, then we can destroy Prince Schneizel and end his reign of evil!"

"But i've heard rumors that Damocles is inpenetrable and inflated with FLEIA Warheads!" One Knight speaks. "How can we get in?!"

"Not to mention the Knights of the Round." Another chimes in.

"I have prepared every contingency plan avaliable." Zero says. "You all will have to trust me and my abilities. We will gather in 1400 hours. Prepare during that timeframe. Thaty is all. Also, the Knight known as Roxas must accompany me to my personal chambers along with Kallen Souzuki and my other subordinate who knows who he is."

Roxas obeys and enters the chambers to see C.C and Kallen sitting opposite from Lelouch.

"You really have them riveted, huh?" Roxas says to Lelouch, who is still Zero to him.

"The Knights, while able to protect themselves are not completely dumb." Zero says. "If we do recklessly charge the Damocles, then we will be destroyed."

Rolo Lamperouge, who is Zero's other subordinate, enters the room.

"Rolo!" Kallen says, motioning to Roxas. "This is the new guy."

"Should I kill him?" Rolo says, preparing to use his Geass.

"No, Rolo." Lelouch says. "He is an ally and is more useful than you think."

"Who are you people?" Roxas says. "What's goin on?!"

"Britannia has the world in shackles, and has driven this planet into terror." Zero says. "We must liberate it from Britannia, who to me, emboies the evil in man's heart."

"So, you just formed this team to prove the point of a metaphor?" Roxas asks.

Rolo gives Roxas an icy look. Roxas must've said something that he shouldn't have.

"Now you do not understand the true meaning of this war, but in timeyou will realize my ideals." Zero says. "But I have called you here for a different reason."

C.C. looks at Roxas.

"You're Knightmare Frame's ready." She says. "Zero himself aided in the building."

"I sense that you have a special talent, aside from Geass, that has yet to be unlocked." Zero says., "Therefore, I have come up with a Frame that symbolizes that."

He shows Roxas a picture of the completed Frame. It looks similar to Toudou's Zangetsu model, but without the hairpiece, and a Keyblade for teh weapon.

"Cool!" Roxas says.

"Yes." C.C says. "It is equipped with Slash Harkens as well as a Float Unit. It's main focus is defense, but it can dish out some pain, though."

"Kallen will teach you how to pilot it." C.C. says.

"Yeah, yeah." Kallen says. "C'mon, Rookie."

Roxas follows her and Rolo out the door.

"He's getting pretty close to the truth, you know." C.C says.

"I know." Lelouch says. "But I have plans for him............."

* * *

"This is your Knightmare Frame, Axel."

Axel looks in awe as he views his Knightmare. It has a build similar to the Lancelot, but is edited for Axel's purposes.

"This Custom Frame is the first of it's kind." Lloyd says. "It has Float Units, Slash Harkens, and it's most powerful feature, heat resistance. It can withstand temperatures of up to 500 Degrees. It can also shoot fire from up to 3 miles away."

"What are those things on the hands?" Axel asks.

"Oh, those?" Lloyd replies. "I forgot to mention, I gave the Frame a unique style. Those are ring weapons, which people in the Middle East and Western China used to use. Until we blew them off the map, that is."

"Right." Axel says. "I can't believe that I could even be a Knight of Rounds."

"It's not you." Lloyd says. "It's the abilities that we gave you. You're just an avatar. Now gear up and meet Kururugi in the Docking Bay. You're entering you're first mssion."

* * *

Over the course of 3 months, Roxas and Axel ascended the ranks of the two organizations.

Roxas became known as the Black Bishop due to his strategic approach to battle.

Axel, who had become the New Knight of Eleven, was nicknamed, the Azure Flame. Due to his hotheadedness in battle.

Roxas and Axel were best friends in their minds, but were enemies in the field.

They haven't seen or heard from each other in 3 months.

And the tides of war are growing stronger.........................


	4. Conflict

**Hi! Author here! I would just like to say that since this story takes place in an alternate universe, things are not like they are in the anime and the manga. Some things are different, despite hailing much in the R2 continuity. So I do not want to hear complaints that "Oh, this did not happen this way" or "This person was not here before." Because that's the point. I cannot stress this out enough. Thanks for reading!**

It's been three months since Roxas and Axel were seperated by a twist of fate.

The war between Britannia and the Black Knights has reached a boiling point.

New Factions have allied with teh Black Knights, such as the Chinese Federation and India.

The two Knights are about to meet again.

"Roxas!"

C.C is seen walking towards Roxas, who has just returned from a battle.

"How'd it go?" C.C asks.

"Fine." Roxas says. "It looks like fighting in India won't be necessary."

"Good." C.C says. "I'll tell Zero."

"Were there any leads on............?" Roxas asks.

"Nope." C.C says. "Still nothing. We've been looking for theree months and we still can't find you're friend."

"I thought that would happen.' Roxas says. "Don't worry about it. I'll just keep looking."

Zero walks into the room.

"Roxas."

Roxas turns around to look at Zero.

"I would like you to take part in our next skirmish with Britannian forces." Zero says.

"Why?" Roxas says. "I just got back from negotiating with Indian forces."

"I will explain myself later." Zero says. "Gear up.....again."

"Sigh............." Roxas says.

Afetr Rocxas gears up, he enters Zero's chamber to ask the reason for him taking part in the battle.

"The reason that I have summoned you is that when my personal guard went to destroy a vital Britannian supply center," Zero says. "One of the gurads resembeled that friend of yours that you described to me a few months ago."

"Do you mean Axel?!" Roxas says.

"Yes." Zero replies. "According to my secret sources, he has ascended into Knighthood."

"He's a Knight of Rounds, huh?" Roxas says. "But that makes no sense. Britannia tried to kill us. Why would he work for them?"

"I do not know." Zero says. "He wields a Custom Frame in battle similar to yours. I was hoping you could negotiate him to join our cause and sever his bonds with Britannia."

"Okay." Roxas says. "I'll do it."

* * *

"So, Axie, are you ready for your second battle?"

Lloyd and Axel are inside the lab of a Britannian airship checking the specs on the Bond of Flame, Axel's Knightmare.

"I suppose." Axel says. "Oh hey, I forgot to ask. Have you found any leads on that guy I mentioned?"

"Nope, sorry." Lloyd says. "Now get geared up and access the Flame. The battle will begin soon. We're in the Knights' Territory now."

As the warship enters the airspace, a Black Knights ship does the same.

Lelouch, dressed as Zero, is seen sitting in the cockpit along with the operators. Roxas and Kallen are standing next to him.

"This is it, you two." Lelouch says. "This ship oversees every supply channel in the Chinese Federation's entire continent. You two are in charge of destroying the cargo that it undoubtedly contains. Roxas, you muts also locate and persuade you're friend to join our cause."

"Understood." Roxas and Kallen say in unison.

The scenes shift to Roxas and Axel entering their respective Frames.

"Specs normal."

"Specs normal."

"Bond of Flame, launch!"

"Key of Destiny, launch!"

Roxas and Axel launch into the battle.

Axel heads outside of the ship's cargo bay, tasked with protecting the cargo.

Roxas proceeds toward the enemy airship with Kallen as backup.

"Enemy Sutherlands 300 kilometers from you're location!" Kallen says.

"I got 'em!" Roxas says as he swoops near the enemies while having his Knightmare draw it's Keyblade from it's scabbard.

While Roxas fights, Axel looks on at the battle from the Bond of Flame. That's when he sees the Destiny fighting.

"The weapon it's using." He thinks to himself. "I remember it from somewhere!"

"Of course!" Axel says. "Roxas used to tell me that he would fight with a weird weapon like that. Could that be Roxas?"

Axel flies off towards the Destiny's location.

"Roxas!" Axel shouts.

Roxas finishes off the last Sutherland and turns his Knightmare to face the Flame.

"That voice." Roxas says. "Axel?!"

"Yeah!" Axel says.

They both shout at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Why are you a Knight?" Axel asks.

"Why are you fighting for the Britannians?!" Roxas replies.

"We have to talk somewhere else." Axel says. "Follow me."

Axel and Roxas wander away from the battle, landing in a nearby island.

* * *

"Roxas?! Roxas! Damn!" Kallen says. "I've lost comunications, with him, Zero."

"You must destroy that cargo." Lelouch says.

"Yeah, yeah." Kallen says.

Kallen proceeds toward the airship.

* * *

The two teens exit their Knightmares and look at each other.

"Why would you fight for the ones who captured us, who tortured us?" Roxas says.

"They promised me that they would help me look for you." Axel says. "What about you? Who took you away from the facility we were in?"

"The Black Knights. They gave me the same promise Britannia gave to you." Roxas replies.

"So, what? Are we enemies now?" Axel says. "I have to stay with Britannia. They helped me find you."

"And I have a duty to General Toudou and the rest of the Knights................" Roxas replies.

"Roxas." Axel says. "Let's just go. Flee this wasteland. Go to another country. Live alone. Just me and you. Without having to think about Knightmares or Geass or anything like that. Just lead normal lives!"

"And allow Britannia to domintae that area, too?" Roxas says. "That empire has put us both in shackles and we have to destroy it!"

"Like it or not, that empire is this world's justice." Axel replies. "It stabilizes this world and helps it grow. It isn't the wretched evil empire that then Black Knights make it out to be. You're just being used by that Zero guy. I mean, do you even know who he is?!"

"I don't have to, Axel." Roxas says. "I know what I have to do. Please join the Black Knights and save this world from the tyranny it's causing!"

"Roxas, I can't." Axel replies. "I cannot allow what little peace that this world has left to be snuffed out by war. We have to end this. If you won't follow me, then I'll make you!"

Axel's eyes glow purple as the Geass insignia is seen in his eyelids.

Roxas's eyes do the same.


	5. Calm Before the Storm

"Geass, activate!"

An electrical field surrounds Roxas and the Key of Destiny.

"Axel!" Roxas shouts as he runs towards Axel. Roxas's Knightmare, reacting to the electrical field, begins mimicing Roxas's actions.

While Roxas stops to investigate, Axel lunges at Roxas at a very high speed.

As the two fall to the ground, Roxas sees Kallen flying towards the ship.

"The cargo!" Axel yells as he pushes Roxas away and re-boards the Bond of Flame.

Roxas boards the Key of Destiny and proceeds to intercept Axel.

"Roxas!" Kallen says vis her intercom. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later." Roxas replies. "You destroy the cargo, I'll distract Axel."

"Axel?" Kallen asks. "But isn't that...............?"

"Go!" Roxas yells.

"......................"

Kallen proceeds into the enemy ship.

"Damn it!" Axel says. "Roxas, why?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Roxas says. "If me and you didn't have Geass, then neither the Knights nor Britannia would have anything to do with us."

Kallen is seen listening to their conversation while disposing of enemy Glasgow Knightmares.

"Sure, there are people in those two factions who aren't total bastards, but most of them are. And the ones who aren't are being used by the ones who are!" Roxas says.

Kallen reflects on how Lelouch has been acting as Zero. He was ruthless, even willing to abandon Ohgi a long time ago just to resume operations.

"We have to escape from this place!" Roxas says. "Won't you join me, Axel? We'll fight both of these empires together and make our escape from this wasteland!"

"But how, Rox?" Axel replies. "Now that the factions know our info, we'll be sitting ducks no matter where we go!"

"I know people who will help us." Roxas says. "But you have to release the shackles connecting you to Britannia first!"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Rox." Axel says. "Hold on a sec."

Axel switches communication to Britannia's flagship

"All guard personnel in the flagship, when you see a red Knightmare, let it pass. It's a double agent." Axel says.

He then switches communication back to Roxas.

"Tell you're friend that she's free to pass." Axel says.

Roxas relays the info to Kallen and then resumes talking with Axel.

"So, how do we leave this joint?" Axel says.

"I have an idea, but it's a gamble." Roxas says. "Are you feelin' lucky?"

* * *

The scenes shift to Lloyd Asplund and Lliy, who are presiding in the flagship.

"Looks like our hothead has cut communications." Lloyd says.

"That's not good." Lily says.

Lloyd plugs a cord into one of the computers and Suzaku's image pops up.

"Hey, Suzaku." Lloyd says. "I think the new guy is in trouble. Go scout things out, pretty please?"

"Yes, sir." Suzaku says. "Lancelot, launch!"

The Lancelot launches from the flagship and proceeds towards Axel's location.

Kallen picks up it's signature on it's scanners.

"Roxas, The Lancelot is headed towards you!" Kallen says. "I'll stall for time, but if you guys want to escape this place, then you have to hurry!"

"But what about................?" Roxas begins.

"I'll cover for you." Kallen says. "I'll get the factions off your backs. Now go!"

Roxas and Axel then begin to proceed to an unknown location.

"Betrayer!" Suzaku says. "I knew he was bad news! Lloyd! I'm headed after Axel and his friend. Keep the Guren out of my way!"

"Understood, Suzaku-kun." Lloyd says. "Lily, Fire the mobile Gefjun Disturbers!"

Lily presses a button and missiles carrying the Disturbers are fired upon the Guren.

"Damn!" Kallen says. "Zero! Have somebody get me out of here!"

"I have already sent General Toudou to defend your Knightmare." Zero replies.

* * *

Scenes shift to Suzaku catching up to Roxas and Axel.

"Stand down, Knight of Eleven." Suzaku says. "Or I will have to disable you!"

Roxas turns to face the Lanclelot.

"I will not allow Axel to be used by you bastards anymore!" Roxas yells.

"What?" Suzaku says. "This coming from a puppet of Zero!"

"I'm no longer a Black Knight!" Roxas says. "I will take Axel away from the pressures of this pathetic war between you two childish countires. If you all want to blow yourselves out of the skies, be my guest. However, we will not be part of it anymore!"

"I cannot allow that." Suzaku says. "You both were given powers by Britannia. To take those powers away without paying your dues is an insult to Britannia and will be seen as rebellion."

"Then we will both rebel!" Axel says. "For Roxas and the rest of our loved ones, we will not back down!"

Axel then fires a geyser of fire from the tanks attached to the Bond's head.

Suzaku dodges with ease.

"Idiots." Suzaku says. "You will pay for your sins with your lives."

That's when Roxas notices a weird conduit-like opening near his right arm.

"Hey, Axel!" Roxas says, while attacking the Lancelot. "Do you see a conduit near your right arm?"

"Yeah, why does that matter now?" Axel says.

"I have a feeling about it." Roxas says. "Like it's crucial or something."

Roxas then places his right arm in the conduit.

Roxas receives a slight shock as lights begin to flash in his control panel.

_"This feeling...............just like when me and Axel were experimented on!"_

His Knightmare then surrounds itself in an electric field.

Roxas then begins to realize what it does.

"It amplifies our Geass powers to our Knightmares." Roxas says. "Hurry, Axel! It's our only hope!"

Axel activates his Conduit as well.

"Now! Full Charge Attack!" Roxas says.

"Yeah!" Axel says.

The teens fire Electricity and Fire from their Knightmares respectively.

"Damn!" Suzaku says. "So you both have Geass Conduits?"

"You know about these, huh?" Axel says.

"They will not save you." Suzaku says. "This ends here!"

Suzaku activates a cannon on Lancelot's right arm.

"Shit!" Axel says. "Hadron Cannons!"

Ones of Rioxas's Float Untis were destroyed while dodging the cannon's fuill blast.

He moves his and Roxas's Knightmare out of the way in a spilt-second.

"So you have a speed-based Geass, eh?" Suzaku says.

Axel then rushes in a series of short hit-and-run bursts upon the Lancelot.

"You cannot penetrate my guard." Suzaku says.

"It wasn't your guard I was aiming for." Axel says.

That's when Suzaku realizes that his Float Units as well as the exterior of his Hadron Cannons have been destroyed.

"See you next fall!" Axel says as he and Roxas begin to leave the location.

"No!" Suzaku says as the Lancelot begin to descend.

"Lloyd! Get me away from this place!" Suzaku says over the communications.

"What hapened, Suzy?" Lloyd says.

"Those two destroyed my Float Units and cannons using their Geass Conduits to power up their Knightmares." Suzaku explains.

"So, Rakshata used that strategy, too." Lloyd says. "I've got you."

* * *

Scenes shift to Kallen, who is back aboard Zero's flagship.

"What happened?" Zero says.

"Their ship got away." Kallen says.

"And what of Roxas?" Zero asks.

"Both him and a red-headed Britannian riding a custom model have fled the battle scene." Kallen says.

"Why a Britannian?" Zero says.

"It seems that they both have defected from both factions." Kallen says.

"So to summarize, we have one defector and one Knight gone AWOL." Rakshata says, sitting near Zero.

"They are irrelevant." Zero says. "We shall continue without them."

* * *

Fast forward five months.

Things have changed since then.

Lelouch Vi Britannia has been ushered in as the new Emperor of Britannia.

Suzaku remains by his side as Knight of Zero.

Roxas and Axel, however...........................................

"Oh man, Roxas!"

"Yeah! give it to me, Axel!"

Axel and Roxas are seen in an apartment.

Axel has just set down a tray of pizza.

"Finally!" Axel says.

"Oh, yeah!" Roxas says.

"A pepperoni pizza with the works." Axel says.

"This was your best idea yet, Axel!" Roxas says.

"I told you ordering from Golden Crust is the best thing you could ever do whenever you need pizza." Axel says.

"Thanks, man." Roxas says.

"Enough chat." Axel says. "Let's pig out!"

Axel and Roxas retreated to the Euro Universe shortly after their fateful battle with Suzaku.

The locals accepted them with open arms despite their war-torn histories.

But, there's always calm before a storm.

As the two viciously devour their easily-earned meal, Knightmares are seen two miles from their apartment closing in on the fateful two.

Roxas and Axel give each other a kiss shortly after eating.

"Your breath tastes like cheese and anchovies." Roxas says.

"Then let's see how your's tastes." Axel says, kissing Roxas in the mouth.

That's when a Glasgow Knightmare is seen about to smash through their window.

"HOLY SHI-!"


End file.
